Eponine Thenardier: The Girl on Fire
by Team Les Amis
Summary: I didn't realize what was happening until I yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!". Now,i'm being sent to fight to the death with 23 other people. Les Mis / Hunger Games AU. Eventual E/E Possibly M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just saw Catching Fire and I thought I should make a Les Mis/ Hunger Games fic.

There will be eventual E/E of course.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES MOVIE/BOOK OR LES AMIS!**

* * *

** Eponine POV **

I wake up to the sounds of angry yelling and glass shattering. I quickly turn to see if my 12 year old brother and sister are in their bed. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see them curled up under the covers. I smile at the twins from my spot on the floor. My smile suddenly falls from my face when I realize what day it is. It's the day of the reaping.

It is Azelma's and Gavroche's first day having their name in, while it's my last. Hopefully I won't get called so I can stay to take care of Azelma and Gavroche because god knows my parents won't. Unfortunately, the odds are certainly _not_ in my favor. My name is in 42 times, since I took tesserae for everyone in my family. I did it so Azelma or Gav wouldn't have to. I will do everything I can to keep them out of the arena.

I get up from the floor and go to the closet to lay out the only nice pairs of clothes we own on the dresser, before slipping on my brown leather jacket and boots. I kiss Azelma and Gav goodbye before I sneak out the window to go to the hob.

Every year since I was 15, all of my friends (who go by the Les Amis de l'ABC) meet in the hob the day of the reaping. Everyone is 19, except Marius and me. So far, only one of us has been called. Enjolras was called before we were all a group, 4 years ago when he was 15. I didn't know Enjolras that well when he was called, but since he came back we have become best friends. Hopefully, neither Marius nor I will be called this year.

When I open the doors to the hob, I am met with loud voices greeting me. I smile over at the group of boys before walking over to sit with them.

" Ep! I was wondering when you would get here!" Grantaire exclaims with a drink in his hand. I snatch the bottle out of his hands before setting it down and making sure it is out of his reach.

"God you wine cask! Its only 7 in the morning!" I exclaim smacking him over the head when he tries to retrieve the bottle. I ignore everyone's snickers. "My parents were fighting again, so I had to sneak out the window." I was met with sympathetic looks from around the table. I roll my eyes. I hate it when they do that. "Stop that. They were probably arguing about money again, which is fine since I got us enough oil and grains from tesserae."

"How many times is your name in?" Courfeyrac asks sadly. They all know that I put my name in a few extra times, but they don't know how much.

I pause for a minute debating whether or not I should tell them. "42." I say softly looking down at my hands. "The odds aren't exactly in my favor." I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

This does nothing except make everyone look down shaking their heads sadly. Suddenly a fist slams on the table "This is not fair! The capital has no right to do this to innocent people!" Enjolras says angrily. I roll my eyes; we go over this every year.

"There's nothing we can do Enj. The capital just wants their entertainment." I say bitterly.

"Killing children does not sound like fucking entertainment to me! They shouldn't be allowed to do this to us!" He replies loudly looking me straight in the eye. He is red in the face with a vein throbbing on his forehead, letting me know how upset he is. I know it's because he hates mentoring kids and seeing them die every year.

"There is nothing we can do Enjolras! The Capital is the one with all the power! Not us! They will cut off our tongues or kill us if we say otherwise!" I yell at him. I know that my friends are planning a rebellion. I share the same ideas as them, but am too worried about my sibling's safety to really think about rebelling against the Capital.

Enjolras just closes his mouth and sit back down, clutching his jaw. I know that he is just worried about us, and this is his way of coping with it. We soon change the topic and start to talk about less sensitive things.

About an hour later, I hug everyone goodbye. I have to get to the woods to get food for my family or I will be punished. I have been doing this since I was 10. Going to the woods and hunting to feed my family, trade fresh game for other necessities, or just selling it.

Once I am out of the hob, I quickly run to the electric fence that separates District 12 from the outside world. I stop and listen to see if there is a buzzing noise, indicating that it's on. When I hear nothing, I slip through the chains and run into the woods. I breathe in the smell of pines and smile. I love this place. When I was little, my dad used to take me out here and we would hunt and swim. It's the only good memories I have of my childhood. Everything changed when I was 10, and my dad got bankrupt and had to start breaking the law even more than he did before to get money. That's when he became the monster that he is today.

I go to the special tree where I hide my bow and arrows. I taught myself how to shoot when I was 11, because it's faster than snares. I got the arrow from my dad when I was 9 or 10 as a gift. He never had time to teach me because that's when everything went downhill. I have kept this side of me a secret from everyone (but family), because 1) if anyone finds out I am at risk of becoming an Avox or worse and 2) I wanted to keep my only good memories to myself so I can hold onto them forever. Sure, maybe it makes no sense, but it I tell myself that it does anyway.

I sling my arrows on my back before advancing deeper into the forest, with a bow and arrow in ready position. I suddenly hear leaves crinkle. I whip my head to the side and see a wild turkey. I smirk to myself before I silently start to advance toward it. Once I get close enough, I aim and pull my arrow back before letting it go. The arrow goes straight into the turkeys left eye. I mentally pat myself on the back for such a great catch before walking over to the turkey to retrieve my prize.

After catching and gutting a few more animals and putting them into my game bag, I decide I have caught enough for the week, so I start to head home. I put my bow and arrows in their spot in the tree and start to walk back towards District 12.

Once I get home, I close my front door before noticing that it's strangely quiet. I slip off my boots and kick them to the side before heading to the kitchen. I see my dad sleeping at the table (snoring quite loudly) with an empty bottle of alcohol next to him. _Oh that's why it's so calm _I think to myself while rolling my eyes.

I drop my full game bag on the counter before heading up stairs to get ready for the reaping. Once I get to the bedroom I share with my siblings, I open the door to see them playing some silly game that they probably got from school (what was it called again... pat the cake?) When they see me they stop their game and spring off the bed and practically tackle me to the floor.

"Ponine! Where have you been! We've been wondering where you are!" Azelma says while hugging me.

I laugh fondly at them before replying, "I was at the hob, and then I went to go catch some fresh game."

"Aw! Why didn't you wake me! I wanted to go to the hob too!" Gavroche says sadly. He is quite fond of the Amis. I know it's because Gavroche looks up to them, since there is no leading man in his life here.

I ruffle his hair before saying, "Sorry Gav, you can come next time, I promise. Now get ready both of you! Today's your first day at the reaping! I already set your clothes down on the dresser!" They both scurry to the dresser and pick up their clothes before heading to the bathroom to change.

I get my dress and put it on, liking the way the soft worn down fabric felt against my skin. I start to do my hair in a complicated braided up do before Azelma walks in.

"You're so pretty. I wish I could look like you." She says staring at me. I turn around and kneel down in front of her. Azelma has strawberry blonde hair and light eyes. She looks a lot like dad.

"No," I say grabbing her arms," You are beautiful Zel! I want to look more like you." I say putting my hands on her cheeks before kissing her on the forehead. "Now let me do your hair."

After putting Azelma's hair into an elegant French braid, Gavroche walks in, dressed in his shirt and pants.

"I'm nervous 'Ponine. What if one of us gets called?" He says looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

I sigh and hug both of my siblings and say, "You guys won't get called. I promise. Your names are only in once. Everything's going to be alright, okay?" They both nod and I unwrap my arms from around them. I go to my jewelry box, and get my gold mockingjay pin Greasy Sae from the hob gave me for a squirrel a week ago. "This is for good luck, for both of you." I say while handing it to them. Azelma takes it and puts it in her pocket.

We soon head out the house, not bothering to say goodbye, knowing my parents won't care what happens to us.

Once we get to the reaping, Gavroche goes to stand among the other boys before I take Azelma with me to stand with the girls. Suddenly the infamous Effie Trinket walks onto the stage with her pink hair and pink….well everything.

"Hello District 12!" At that point I stop listening to her. I look over at where the Les Amis is standing,at the same time Courfeyrac looks over at me. We start to make funny face at each other, trying to make the other laugh first, and before I know it, Effie is getting ready to call names.

"The time has come to select one young man and woman to do the honor of representing District 12 at the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first" She says as she walks over to where all of the girl's names are. She selects one and walks back to the microphone. " Azelma Thenardier!" She yells in true Effie fashion.

Azelma stills and turns white as a sheet.

"Come up dear!" Effie says.

When Azelma doesn't move muscle, Peace Keepers come over and grab her arms and start to drag her to the stage. I am frozen, my ears buzzing, hearing nothing but Azelma's sobs.

" Azelma? AZELMA NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I start to run towards her. Peace Keepers grab me by the arms and start to pull me back. "NO! WAIT! AZELMA!" I yell as I struggle against the strong holds of the Peace Keepers. Suddenly I'm out of options, so I yell the first thing that comes to mind, "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as Tribute!" I screech for all of Panem to hear. I shove the Peace Keepers off of me as I walk on to the stage.

I see Joly pull Azelma back and comfort her as she sobs. My face is angry and defiant when I look upon the crowd with my jaw clenched and tears are in my eyes that I'm not going to let fall in front of all these people. I look at the Les Amis and see they aren't bothering to hide their tears, seeing the look of shock on all their faces and fat tears running down their cheeks.

"Well! Look what we have here! District 12's first volunteer! What's your name?" She asks. I don't even bother to look at her as I stare straight ahead.

"Eponine Thenardier." I say showing no emotion. Effie clicks her tongue.

"I bet my hat that was your sister." She says smiling at the crowd. I furrow my eyebrows and clench my jaw tighter.

"It was." I say.

"Well, everyone give a big round of applause for Eponine Thenardier! District 12's first volunteer!" Effie says happily.

No one claps, instead they put their hands to their lips and put their pinky finger and thumb down, doing the District 12 sign. The District 12 sign isn't used much, so I am surprised to see everyone doing it right now. I still look straight ahead and keep my expression emotionless, still trying to keep myself from crying.

I stay silent as Effie calls the boy. "Henry Montparnasse!" She yells. I used to know Montparnasse when I was little. We were friends before he joined my dad's gang and became a monster. If anyone deserves to die it's him, I am aware of how he loves the thrill of murdering and stealing. I'm glad it's him instead of an innocent kid.

When he gets to the stage, I see him smirking. _Sick son of a bitch _I think as we shake hands. He looks me straight in the eye, his smirk widening. I clench my jaw and squeeze his hand tighter.

We soon separate paths to say our final goodbyes to loved ones. Before I know it, Azelma and Gav come in and hug me. I close my eyes and put my face in their hair trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Why Eponine?" Azelma cries clutching me tighter. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold her tight.

"It's going to be okay 'Zelma. I promise. I'll try the best I can to get out." I say trying to calm her down, knowing that I probably won't even have a chance. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out my mockingjay pin and gives it to me.

"For good luck." She says. I take the pin and put it in my own pocket.

"Gav, make sure if anything happens, go to the hob and find any of the Amis got it?" I say looking him in the eye. He nods and hugs me.

"Please come home." He whispers to me as he cries before Peace Keepers ask them to leave. When they don't move away from me, the Peace Keepers pull them off me and start to remove them from the room.

"I love you guys!" I yell just before the door slams shut.

Tears come to my eyes as I realize that was my last moment with my siblings.

A few minutes later, the door slams open as the Les Amis rushes in. They all bring me into a bear hug. "What are all of you doing in here? You can't all be in here!" I say not wanting them to be in danger.

"It's okay 'Ponine, we convinced the Peace Keeper to let us all in." Bahorel says. I look at them all in the face, seeing their eyes puffy and red from crying. It's quite for few seconds before Grantaire speaks up.

"You've got to win this Ep, you've got to." He says surprisingly sober as he wipes his eyes. I nod as I feel even more tears come to my eyes.

"Please take care of Azelma and Gav! Don't let the starve!" I beg, on the brink of crying. Jean steps up and wraps his arms around me.

" Shhh. We will 'Ponine. Don't worry, they are safe." He says while petting my hair.

"You'll be okay 'Ponine, Enjolras will take good care of you." Bossuet says. There is something in everyone's eyes when they mention Enjolras. It looks like worry and a little bit of pity. I put those thoughts aside and just nod.

Suddenly the door slams opens and Peace Keepers tell them to leave. They all don't want to cause trouble, so they reluctantly obey.

"Remember win 'Ponine! Win!" Is the last thing I hear before the door shuts.

A few minutes go bye before a Peace Keeper comes in to escort me to the train that will take me to my death.

When I get inside the train, I'm amazed by how nice it is, with what looks like comfy seats, chandeliers, and food and drinks of all sorts on mahogany tables. I don't let the surprise show on my face though, as I walk to where Enjolras, my mentor will be.

When I reach the room, I see Enjoras sitting in a chair facing the other way. I happily note that Montparnasse isn't here yet.

I step forward and clear my throat. Enjolras suddenly turns around and his face drops as he sees me.

"Eponine?" He says chokes out in shock standing up from his chair to start to move closer to me.

I try to muster up a smile, but fail as I say a simple, "Hey."

He then wraps me up in a hug. Putting his face in my neck. I feel tears on my skin and hear him sniffle a little. When he pulls away, he wipes his face and I don't comment on his red-ish eyes.

"Why? How?" He says searching my eyes for anything. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Azelma got called, I volunteered." I choke out, my face scrunching up as I hug him again, this time it's me who's crying. He rubs my back trying to comfort me. I soon let go of him and take a step back. "I'm going to die." I breathe out.

"No, don't 'Ponine. You won't die, I won't let you." He says strongly to me.

"Enjolras, there are 24 of us. Only one comes out." I say shaking my head. I look up into his eyes and see, shock, determination, anger, and….love?

Our moment is interrupted when Effie and Montparnasse suddenly come in. I quickly conclude that I was just seeing things; Enjolras would never like me like that. Plus now's not the time to be worrying about that considering I'm about to die.

Montparnasse comes over to us smirking and sits down where Enjolras was just minutes before.

"Hello pretty boy." He says in a mocking tone at Enjolras, eyeing the two of us.

Enjolras clenches his jaw, knowing exactly who Montparnasse is, and I know he knows he is the cause of some bruises that show up on my body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Montparnasse." He grits out, choosing to stick on the polite route. Montparnasse does his annoying smirk, and suddenly, all I want to do is smack that look off his face.

"The pleasure is mine Enjolras." He says looking at me instead of Enjolras. I clench my jaw as Effie ushers Enjolras and I into our seats.

"Okay, so we will arrive in the capital tomorrow, so we will be spending the night on the train. I will show you your rooms after you two talk to Enjolras for a little." She says happily, as she bats her pink eyelashes and goes to the snack bar to eat some expensive capital food.

I look at Enjolras as he starts to go over the basics. "You guys will soon be broadcasted on live TV once we get to the capital. Make sure you smile and be friendly with the crowd so that the people will like you."

"Who gives a fuck what the crowd thinks?" Montparnasse says arrogantly.

Enjolras clenches his jaw and says, "If the crowd likes you, you will get sponsors. Sponsors can mean the difference between life and death. They send you stuff to keep you alive during the games. Without them, you are pretty much on your own."

Montparnasse just rolls his eyes, "What are you here for then." He says in true douche bag fashion.

"I'm here to tell you what to expect in the games. I can also help you get sponsors." Enjolras says patiently. He looks over at me before looking back at Montparnasse. "In these games, you will have some experienced players, and some non-experienced players. Make sure you know which ones which. The stronger players are called careers. They have been pretty much training for this their whole lives. These players are typically from District 1, 2, and 4. All of the other districts are probably around as experienced as you guys. If you want Allies, don't trust the Careers. They will end up stabbing you in the back when the time is right." Enjolras finishes. "Any questions?" When no one says anything he says, "Great. During training we will go over this more so don't stress now."

"Well, please come and let me show you your rooms for tonight." Effie squeals a few minutes later as she waits for Montparnasse and I to get up from our seats to escort us to our temporary rooms.

I sulk as I realize I will have to spend almost all of my time with Montparnasse before the games. I look at him in disgust when he starts to wiggle his eyebrows at me. How can that fucker even be thinking about that when in a few days, we are going to be sent to our deaths ?

At least Montparnasse has a little bit of a chance, with his experiences of killing people. The only experience I have is shooting animals. I'm just glad Azelma and Gav isn't here, or they will probably be dead within 5 minutes of entering the arena.

Effie finally shows me my room and I'm glad, all I want to do is just sleep. Today has been exhausting and I think sleep will help at least a little bit. I slip of my clothes and look in the closet that's in the room. I find a rather expensive looking silk night gown and put in on. I go over to the mirror to take out my hair, before brushing in out. I'm about to slip into bed when my door opens.

I turn around and see Enjolras standing in the doorway. I smile at him as he shuts the door and sits on my bed.

"Are you okay Ep?" He simply asks. I can see he is trying not to stare at me, because this night gown doesn't really hide anything especially when I'm wearing no bra. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest before I sit next to him.

"No. I know I have no chance Enjolras." When I see him open his mouth to protest I make a "shh" sound and put my pointer finger on his lips. "Just listen all right?" When I see that he's not going to interrupt me I continue, "As I already said, I am not going to make it out of this. I just want you to promise me, with whatever happens, that when you return home alone you will take care of Gav and Azelma and get them out of my god forsaken house away from my monster parents. Okay?"

I don't mention the rebellion, knowing that the room is probably bugged by the capital, but the look in his eyes tells me that he understands what must be done. He knows to carry out the rebellion.

He nods before saying, "I will, if you promise me that with whatever happens in the arena, you will try your hardest to get out of there and come home with me. If I can do it, I know you can."

I nod before wrapping my arms around him. I breathe in the smell of him, smelling his aftershave, a hint of pine, and something that is probably just pure Enjolras.

After a while, we both unwrap ourselves from around each other and exchange goodnights. When he leaves the room, I get under the covers in my bed and turn off my lamp.

I fall asleep thinking about what tomorrow has in store.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about it (favorite parts, or lines etc.) or just leave suggestions! Thank You! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! (: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/favorites! If you find any mistakes, please let me know! Here is Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR LES MIS**

* * *

"Wake up Darling! Today's a very important day!" I hear Effie's voice ring just outside my door. I groan as I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I soon get out of bed and start to look for some clothes.

Once I put on something suitable to wear, I go into the main room on the train to find just Effie and Enjolras up. I sit down diagonal from Enjolras at a table with all sorts of breakfast dishes. I mutter "good morning' before loading a plate with food.

"How are you, Eponine?" He asks me, eating breakfast of his own.

I swallow my toast before replying. "Fine thanks. How about you 'Jolras?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Really, 'Ponine? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm fine really. I'm just worn out about all that's happened in the past 24 hours, that's all." I lie, not wanting to talk about it. Enjolras still does not look convinced, but drops it; for now.

"Well Dear, today is the day! You are finally going to get to meet the whole team!" Effie squeals happily and excitedly claps her hands. "You will be pampered and get all cleaned up by some of the Capital's best!"

I scrunch my eyebrows up. "Wait, the whole team?" Enjolras chuckles at my confusion. I glare at him as Effie speaks again.

"Well your prep team of course. Flavius does your hair; he's a genius, Venia works on your facial features, Octavia does your nails, and finally, Cinna is your absolute brilliant stylist. He is new this year, but I've seen his work and it's absolutely to die for!" She finishes enthusiastically.

"What about Montparnasse? Who's his stylist?"

"Oh, well that would Portia. She and Cinna will work together for the Tribute Parade. Tributes always have an outfit that represents their Districts." Before I have a chance to respond to her, Montparnasse walks into the room.

He looks at me and smirks, sitting down diagonal from me, and across from Enjolras. I roll my eyes at him and continue to eat my breakfast. "Good morning to you to, 'Ponine." He says obnoxiously. I tense at the nickname. Only my close friends and my siblings can call me that. I look at him to find him smirking back at me. I stab my sausage harder than necessary, trying not to smack the smug look off his face.

He looks over at Enjolras before he says, "When will we be able to train and what not."

"Training starts tomorrow. Today you guys are seeing your stylists to get ready for the Tribute Parade; that's tonight." Enjolras says.

"Can't wait." Montparnasse smirks before he starts to eat his breakfast.

When breakfast is finished, the train starts to come up to the capital gates. Montparnasse gets out of his seat to get a better look at all of the beautiful buildings, while I stay in my seat. I don't want to see the monstrous place. I look over at Enjolras to see that he was already looking at me. I smile sadly at him while he grabs my hand under the table.

"You alright?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"I'll be okay, everything will be fine." Is all I offer. I'm definitely not okay. Everything will not be fine. But I have to try my best for my siblings and friends sake.

Once the train is in the Capitol, we are met with tons of people with extravagant and crazy outfits. I look through the window from my seat, and see bright colors and overly long eye lashes; they look like Effie does.

Montparnasse starts to wave and smirk at the people, while I stay seated. I am not going to get friendly with people whose entertainment is watching kids kill each other. I can see that Enjolras is the same way; he also stays seated.

Once our train stops, we start to head toward a huge skyscraper building.

"Come with me! You both are going to give your wonderful prep teams a visit!" Effie says as we walk through the doors of the skyscraper.

Effie takes us to an elevator and hits a button for the 1st floor downward. I've never been in an elevator before. I've seen them in the mines, but they aren't as fancy or expensive looking as this.

Soon, the elevator dings and the doors slide open to a room with multiple surgical-looking tables and curtain in between each one. There are already tributes (?) from other districts lying on the tables. I look around the room and see that there are 24 tables for all of the tributes. Effie directs Montparnasse and I to a different table and says to wait for our prep teams.

"Enjolras and I are going to our room. Remember manners!" She yells as the elevator doors shut.

I stand by the table, waiting for my prep team. About 2 minutes later, a man and woman show up in front of me. The man is a little on the short side, pale, with brown hair with a thick orange streak in the front. The woman also pale and is tall with white hair with hints of teal, and long purple eyelashes. They introduce themselves as Flavius and Venia. Flavius tells me to lie down on the table. I do what he says, and they soon start to work on me.

They don't talk after that, they both just wax, pluck, cut, scrub, and trim. About 2 hours later, they finally finish.

"It's time to take you to Cinna." Flavius says as she helps me get up. Once I'm standing, I follow Flavius out of the room into a hallway with 12 doors on each side. Each door that is facing each other has the same number on it. She tells me every boy and girl from each district has their own dressing rooms with the number of their district on the door; girls are on the right side, and boys are on the left side.

We walk to the end of the hallway to two doors that have the number 12 on them. She opens the door on the right and I step in.

I look around the room and see a metal bench against the far side of the room. I move over to it and sit down. A few minutes later, a dark skinned man comes into the room. He is medium height with short black hair and gold eyeliner.

He quickly introduces himself, "That was the bravest thing I have ever seen in my life. My name's Cinna." I 'm surprised by his forwardness, most people here just congratulate me on being in the Hunger Games.

"Eponine." I say as I shake his hand.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm here to help you in any way that I can." He says as he lets my hand go and sits down on a stool next to me. "Now tonight, you have the Tribute Parade. They are going to take you out and show you to the world."

"So you're here to make me look pretty." I say skeptically while I accusingly narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm here to make an impression. You need sponsors after all." He says. I immediately respect him for defending himself. Cinna is definitely better than I thought he would be.

"You aren't like I thought you would be, I actually like you. You aren't crazy conceited and egotistical like everyone else here is." I say bluntly.

He laughs and says, "Well, the capital hasn't rubbed off on me yet." He jokes. I crack a small smile. He quickly gets back on topic. "Usually, they dress people in the clothes from their district."

"Yeah, but ours are coal miners." I say.

"Correct, but I don't want to do that, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't either." I shake my head. "Good. I want to do something they will remember, not just a stupid costume like all of the other districts." I let out a small chuckle.

"Good, because I don't either." I say more relaxed at his presence now.

He smiles softly at me. "I thought so. Now let's make a costume to remember."

Several hours later, I am dressed head to toe in black, shiny skin tight leather material. My hair is in an elaborate braided up do and my makeup is just black winged eyeliner. I look over at Enjolras and see him staring and me. I smile and look him in the eye. I observe in confusion when I see something that looks like amazement in his eyes. I quickly look away as Cinna starts to talk.

"Now it's not real fire, you guys won't feel a thing." He explains. I look at the torch in his hands and see the "fake" flames. I just nod and try not to think of burning to death.

Montparnasse and I soon get on our chariots and get ready to go out to the world. District One's chariot soon starts to move forward. Several seconds later, I hear cheering. Right before our chariot is about to move, Cinna lights us on fire. I panic for a minute before I remember that this fire is just a fake flame. _Calm down Eponine, your fine._ I think to myself.

A few minutes later, we are exposed for all of Panem to see. Thousands of people are in the stands, wanting to get a glimpse at this year's tributes. The crowd goes crazy when they see our costumes. I look straight ahead, before I look up and see my face on banners above. I quickly remember what Cinna and Enjolras said. _I've got to make an impression, if people don't like me, I won't get to see my family again. _I think. I hear the fire burning behind me, before I come up with an idea.

I tentatively start to raise both of my arms. Montparnasse looks at me as if I'm crazy before looking forward again. I continue to bring my arms up until I have both of them up in the air confidently. The crowd gets even louder and starts to yell and scream. I see many people pointing and staring at me. I face the crowd, keeping my arms raised. Montparnasse does nothing but lamely wave at the crowd.

Once the chariot comes to a stop and our flames go out, I finally put my arms down. When President Snow comes to his podium, the crowd quiets so he can say the same words he does every year.

"Welcome, Tributes to the 74th annual Hunger Games. We select courage, and your sacrifice." He says as the crowd starts to cheer again."We wish you a Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Once President Snow retreats, so do the chariots and we are soon back in the building, where Enjolras Effie, Cinna, and the rest of our prep team is waiting. Once we get to them we are immediately met with praises.

"That was amazing Eponine." Cinna says

"We are all everyone's going to be talking about! Oh, I'm just so proud of the two of you! Very nice manners out there!" Effie squeals.

"Great job guys." Enjolras says. I look over at him. He winks at me, smiling softly. I fight the urge to blush, but am saved by Effie.

"Now come! We are going to have a celebratory dinner!"

We all load up on an elevator and are soon heading to the 12th floor. Seconds later, Effie is leading us into a huge room.

"Each district gets their own floor, and since we are twelve, we get the pent house!" She excitedly says. I try to listen but am distracted by how nice everything is. I am amazed how there are people starving to death in district 12, and here there are fucking heated plates and holographic TV's. The thought makes me furious, that out president is so cruel and evil to us. That the people here are so spoiled and never have to worry about food or money, but rather about what clothes to wear or whether or not their hair and nails are the new trendy color.

I push these feelings down though, and go to my room to change into comfortable clothes to eat dinner .

After a very exhausting dinner, I head straight to my room. I sit on my bed for myself for about 17 minutes, before Enjolras comes walking in.

"You were great out there 'Ponine, I mean it" He says. I groan and fling myself back.

"Thank you, really, but can we please not talk about this? This is all I've been hearing all night and I just want a real conversation." I say to him. All we talked about during dinner was how everyone went crazy over us and how amazing we were out on the chariot.

"Sure, anything for you." He says as he sits down on my bed. I sit back up and smile at him. I mutter a quick 'thank you'. "You looked beautiful out there by the way."

I look up at him shocked that he said that. Sure, I know that I have a good body and my face isn't exactly the worst, but I never thought I am considered beautiful, especially to guys who look like Enjolras. I always thought that beautiful was blonde hair and blue eyes; like Cosette, not me. Hearing those words come out of Enjolras's mouth makes them so much more real.

"Thank you Enjy."I say as I give him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. When he blushes and looks away, my smile widens.

"Don't call me that." He says, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks. I smile at him and put one of my hands on his cheek. We look in each other's eyes for a few seconds before he starts to move closer. He looks down at me, as if he's asking for permission. I answer by closing my eyes and leaning in closer to him. Just a little closer and my lips will finally be on hi-

"Eponine! Come here! It's urgent!" I hear Effie shout. I spring up from the bed and glance apologetically at Enjolras when I hear him groan. When I get out of my room, I go to the living room where Effie is seated. She starts talking to me about color schemes she should wear and stuff only Effie would care about.

About an hour later, she finally lets me go. I walk back to my room to find Enjolras still on my bed. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey." I say,"Sorry for about what happened it won't happen again I promise." Once those words came out of my mouth, his smile falters a little.

He scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what?" He asks.

"Um, well the almost kiss. I know that you don't like me like that. It won't happen again, I swear on it." I promise. My words seem to make him furious because his shoulders tense and his face turns all red. He looks like he can scream at me at any moment but manages to control himself.

"What did you just say?" He asked tensely, looking me straight in the eye.

Now I'm the one who's confused. "I just said that you don't like me in that way so I won't try anything on you again."

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration before speaking again. "You don't get it do you?" He asks me, pointing at me as he looks like he's about to die of frustration.

"Get what?" I say as I scrunch up my eyebrows, even more confused.

"Ugh just forget it." Is all he says before he storms out of my room. I sit on my bed and try to think of what I did wrong. _Why is he so mad? Was it something I said?_

I don't let myself think of it anymore and decide that there are more important things to worry about. Like how the fuck I'm going to make it out of this alive. I change into a night gown and get into bed. A few minutes later, I am met with peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day I'm woken up early by Effie (again). She hands me a "uniform" that all tributes wear for training. The uniform is all black with maroon and silver strips on the short sleeves along with number "12s" that occupy both. I quickly put on the skin tight material and head outside to the dining room.

Once I am in the dining room, I quickly eat my breakfast before Montparnasse and I are escorted to the training room. Effie soon stops right in front of a huge door.

"Well, here we are! Make sure you are nice to your fellow tributes!"_ Fellow tributes that are itching to get my blood on the floor_, I think. And with that, Effie leaves us to head back to our room.

I step forward and the huge doors automatically open. I quickly walk over to where the rest of the tributes are. By the looks of it, it seems that we are the last district there. I try to blend in with the crowd and not get noticed by the people who are going to kill me.

That doesn't work out, however, when Montparnasse comes over and bro-hugs with a guy (Cat? Camryn? Cato?) from District 2. I have no idea how that happened, and I have no doubt in my mind that Montparnasse is going to join forces with the careers and leave me in the dirt to fight for myself. When I really think of that happening, it's not all that surprising; I mean it is _Montparnasse _after all.

Once we are given the directions and rules, we are soon off to train. While everyone heads straight to the weapons (Montparnasse included, with the careers in tow), I head to the edible resources station. I already know a lot of edible plants from the woods in District 12, but who knows what the arena id going to be like.

About 20 minutes later, I feel a presence behind me. I quickly turn around to see a little girl who looks about 12-13, standing behind me. She is beautiful, with dark skin, gorgeous curly black hair, and deep brown eyes. She reminds me of my siblings; the mischievous look in her eyes reminds me of Gavrouche, and the obvious shyness reminds me of Azelma. My chest tightens when I remember why she's here.

I smile at her and make a hand motion to tell her to come over. She obeys, and smiles as she walks over to me.

"Hello, I'm Eponine. You're Rue, right?" I say as I kneel on the ground to get to her level.

She nods her head and says, "District 11. Do you want me to teach you what I know about plants?"

"12. And yes, that would be great." I respond. I soon take her under my wing as she is teaches me what she knows about different kinds of plants that are in her district.

Once she is done explaining everything to me, I ask her, "Do you know how to use any snares? I can help you if you want." Something that no one knows about me is that I can make very efficient snares. I also am extremely skilled with a knife, but my main specialty, however, is the bow and arrow.

Rue smile at me and says happily, "Really? Thank you Eponine!" We soon walk over to the snare section. I show her how to build a basic snare that will catch most small animals. After a few tries, Rue seems to have gotten it.

Rue and I go separate ways after that to practice our own skills. I walk over to the weapon station, and pick up a bow and arrow. After putting an arrow in place, I aim at the target and shoot. The arrow goes straight through the dummies heart. I do this a few more times, each shot making a deadly blow on the target.

When I am finally done, I put the bow and arrow down. I turn around to see most of the tributes staring at me. I awkwardly walk away to the camouflage section, the careers eyes following my movement. _Great job Eponine! Now they are all going to see you as a threat_. I think to myself.

"Look who it is here, a 12." I hear a career say. "You do know that District 12 only has one victor right? There's no chance you're going to see your home again." The same voice says, followed by laughs. I turn around to see Careers from 1, 2, and 4 gathered behind me; Montparnasse included.

"I don't see how it makes any sense for you to be trailing a "12" around with you then." I say, deliberately trying to sound disinterested in our conversation.

"Watch it Girl on Fire, you don't know who you are messing with." Another career says.

"Shouldn't you be saving your energy to kill 23 innocent people?" I say to the blonde guy from 2 that Montparnasse was hugging earlier, then I look at the rest of the careers, "Well, 17 innocent people."

Blondie looks like he is going to say something before a girl from 2 says, "Come on Cato, you can just kill her in the arena, I'll help you."

He just nods and says, "See you in the arena, Girl on Fire."

I smirk and sarcastically say, "Can't wait, Blondie." As the group walks past, Cato purposely collides his shoulder with mine. I soon calm down and start to work on the camouflage.

A few hours later, our escorts pick us up from training. Effie, Montparnasse and I are all silent as we ride the elevator up to our room.

For the rest of the night, Enjolras and I don't really interact with each other. I don't know what's wrong with him. He seems closed off from me, and is trying to push me away; like now, for example.

"Enjolras." I say for the 11th time in a row when he finally looks up from his book.

"Yes?" He asks shortly. I keep my anger down and try the best not to smack him.

"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes. What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him.

"Oh? Nothing is. I'm just busy." He says to me. I roll my eyes, knowing he's lying.

"Then why haven't you flipped the page of your book that you are so 'busy' with?" I glare at him accusingly. He freezes for a moment, and I know he's formulating an excuse in his head.

"I was just processing this information. It's a very beautiful piece." He says before looking back down at his book, dismissing me.

I glare at him for another minute before I see that he is not going to talk to me anymore. I angrily stomp away, heading straight into my room.

The next day, we have to get ready for our private training session with our sponsors.

"You guys have to try your best to impress the game makers; the higher score you get, the more potential sponsors there will be." Enjolras quickly explains as we head down the elevator to the training room.

Once the elevator doors open, Montparnasse and I step out. "Good luck guys!" I hear Enjolras say just as the elevator door closes. Montparnasse and I walk over to a bench with all the other tributes are sitting. Soon, the boy from District 1 is called in.

About an hour and a half later, my name is called. I get up from the bench in the empty room and head in the training center.

Once I am in clear view of the game makers, I clearly say, "Eponine Thenardier, District 12." Once I see that I got their attention, I pick up a bow and arrow and walk over to aim at the target. I pull the arrow back and shoot.

The arrow goes right into the dummies shoulder; making it a nonfatal hit. When I hear one of the game makers laugh, I get angry. I quickly grab another arrow and shoot it, sending it straight through the dummies heart. I look over at the game makers to gauge their reaction, but I soon find that they weren't paying attention.

I clench my jaw and grab another arrow. Without thinking at all, I shoot the arrow at the game makers. The arrow shoots right through an apple that was inside their cooked pig's mouth. The game makers all turn around and look at me with a look of surprise, shock, and anger on their face.

I bow down and sarcastically say, "Thank you, for your consideration." I put the bow down and quickly head out of the room, wondering what I had just done.

* * *

Thank You For Reading! Please tell me what you thought and/or leave suggestions! :)


End file.
